


[完结]猜猜看，哪个是你的他

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 一句话毛炮毛, 一句话警爵警, 消红, 消防车, 清水, 红色警报
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]猜猜看，哪个是你的他

“现在，把光镜关上，把音频接收器关上。只能用手摸，猜一猜，哪个是你的那辆兰博基尼？”  
双胞胎嘻嘻笑着，仔细检查了消防车的传感设备，确定它们都被关掉，然后酷酷卡其地变形，一左一右把红色警报变形的兰博基尼夹在中间。  
三辆除了涂装没有任何区别的兰博熄灭了各自的引擎，静静地一字排开，等着消防车辨别。  
不用说，主意是双胞胎想出来的。红色警报原本是不太想玩这个游戏的，但是经不住那两只恶魔兄弟在自己音频接收器边一直念叨“你不想看看他能不能第一下就找到你吗”“你不想知道你们俩之间有没有火种感应吗”诸如此类的话，红色警报终于也按捺不住好奇心，鬼使神差地答应了。  
我一定会为参加这个游戏而后悔的。安全主管怯怯地想。  
红色警报答应了就等于消防车也答应了。双胞胎欢呼一声，还兴奋地拉来了大黄蜂和飞过山做裁判。两个迷你打开了视觉记录装置，准备把有趣的过程记录下来。原本双胞胎还找了爵士和蓝霹雳，但是半路上被警车看到了，在副官颇有威严的光镜之下，蓝霹雳哀嚎着被警车拖走了，爵士也好不到哪儿去，他们临走的时候还千叮咛万嘱咐要大黄蜂记得把结果详细讲给他们。倒是烟幕不怕警车的约束，听说了消息就兴致勃勃地跑了过来，还拉来了路上遇到的幻影，准备好好凑个热闹。  
红色警报紧张地看着消防车摸索着向他们三个走来。他看不到，手臂试探地在空中探寻，似乎想要寻找火伴熟悉的触感。  
金色和红色的兰博基尼促狭地看着自己一模一样的兄弟，用内线互相交流着。  
【横炮内线】红警，你冷凝液流出来了。  
【红警内线】没有。  
【飞毛腿内线】我也看到了。你太紧张了，宝贝。  
【红警内线】闭嘴，不许叫我宝贝。  
【横炮内线】老哥，只有消防车才能那么叫他。  
【飞毛腿内线】哦是的，这是他们的专属称呼。消防车叫他宝贝。  
【横炮内线】那你猜猜他会叫消防车什么。  
【飞毛腿内线】我猜……亲爱的？  
【红警内线】你们两个最好现在立刻闭嘴。  
【横炮内线】那太没有情调了，也许我们红警宝贝私下会更有情调呢，远不像他看起来这么不近人情。  
【飞毛腿内线】那你猜是什么？  
【横炮内线】也许是……Mr. Right？  
【飞毛腿内线】老弟，那也很没情调好吗？你能想象我们家红警对消防车说，快把你的大丁丁插进来，Mr. Right？  
【红警内线】你们够了！  
红色的兰博基尼拼命忍着笑，他的兄弟也同样竭力。  
【飞毛腿内线】不过说真的，你对他那么说过吗？  
【红警内线】说过什么？  
【飞毛腿内线】快把你的大丁丁插进来，Mr. Right？  
【红警内线】不想理你们了。  
【横炮内线】老哥，红警看起来挺羞涩的，大概充电床上也不太能放得开吧？  
【飞毛腿内线】那也就是说，每次都是消防车主动求拆，咱们红警只是被动配合？  
【横炮内线】他可能连配合都是抗拒的。  
【飞毛腿内线】拜托红警宝贝，你这样消防车会以为你不爱他了。  
【红警内线】不……不会吧……  
【横炮内线】什么？你居然真的从来没有主动让他拆过你？  
【红警内线】嗯……可能有过那么一两次……  
【飞毛腿内线】天啊，如果横炮从来不主动求拆我大概早就去找别的床伴了！  
【横炮内线】什么你敢？！  
【飞毛腿内线】不过话说回来，消防车这样都没离开你，他可真是爱你啊。  
【红警内线】也许他……想离开我，只是没好意思说出来。  
【横炮内线】什么？  
【飞毛腿内线】什么？  
【红警内线】我知道我是个很没情调的家伙，也不太主动，我总是羞涩抗拒多过迎合他的求欢，也许他已经厌烦我了，也许他已经不爱我了……  
【横炮内线】这样的红警宝贝真让我心疼。  
【飞毛腿内线】我也心疼。如果消防车敢欺负我们红警的话我就……嘿谁在摸我的扰流板！  
消防车小心地握着飞毛腿的扰流板，犹豫了两下，然后对着大黄蜂和烟幕的方向说：“我猜，我找到了。”

“没有比这样的结局更糟糕的了。”大黄蜂小声地对幻影说着，身边的飞过山点头表示赞同。  
“他居然没有找到红警，而是抱起了飞毛腿。红警一定生气死了。”飞过山颇为同情地看了看安全主管，后者的面甲上看不出什么表情，头雕上的小灯也没有闪烁，但是周身却散发着噼里啪啦的电场，似乎谁靠近就能被烤焦。  
幻影看着两个替别人忧心忡忡的小迷你觉得好笑。  
“你们两个有火伴吗？”  
大黄蜂：“啊？”  
飞过山戳了戳黄色的同机型。“他最近跟虎子那边的蓝色小飞机打得火热。”  
大黄蜂涨红了面甲反驳。“我才没有！他是紫色的我是红色的，我们……”  
“好了好了，”幻影制止了小迷你之间的争吵。“你们两个都没有真正的体验。”  
“什么体验？谈恋爱的体验吗？”飞过山好奇地问。  
“知道什么是梭哈定律吗？”幻影温和地安抚了一下还红着面甲的大黄蜂。  
“打牌？我不会。”飞过山摊了摊手。  
幻影笑了笑。“那就算了。不懂其实挺好的。”  
“他说的什么意思啊？”飞过山一头雾水地看着蓝白色的贵族慢慢离去的身影，疑惑地瞅了瞅旁边的大黄蜂，后者表示我也不懂。  
烟幕终于开口了。“梭哈是根据手里的牌和未知的牌来决定下一步行动时加注还是清底。这考验的不仅仅是判断力，还有心理素质和胆识。”  
“什么意思啊？”勤学好问的迷你继续发问。  
“感情也是如此，在底牌未掀开之前，我们有权决定是跟还是加，是放弃还是清底，不确定对方的心意到底是什么，考验的就是对先出手者的胆识，是放弃，还是……”  
“还是什么啊？”飞过山对烟幕模糊的表达方式十分不解，他的逻辑芯片都快爆炸了。  
“好了小鬼打听那么多干什么？乖乖回舱室充电去！”  
“我才不是小鬼！再说我是为了大黄蜂学点东西……”  
“行了行了，多充电能长个……”  
“喂！”

消防车终于在能量室外面碰到了红色警报。谁都知道安全主管平时除了舱室和监控室，只会出现在能量室。而自从那次游戏之后，红色警报就把自己的舱室和监控室都设为除他莫入，消防车好不容易才在能量室外找到了他。毕竟能量室不能设为除他莫入。  
“红警，我觉得我们得好好谈谈。”消防车拽住企图无视他并从他旁边溜走的红色警报。  
“没什么好谈的，你和我。”红色警报生硬地拒绝了他，并且继续自己的逃走计划。  
消防车拽着不撒手。  
红警拼命扒拉。  
气氛忽然尴尬。周围路过的金刚们纷纷侧目，并且以最快的速度逃离现场，啰嗦头一次发现自己的速度真是优势。  
“好吧，谈吧，谈什么？你和飞毛腿的新开始吗？”红色警报干脆自暴自弃地放弃了挣扎，抬头直视着消防车的光镜。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“没什么好抱歉的。你又不欠我什么，我们只是过去看对了光镜，闲来没事对接一下发泄多余的能量，大家你情我愿，也不违反方舟管理条例。现在，你有了新的对接火伴，当然应该和我说声拜拜，然后搂着他开心地做你们该做的事，哦该死的不就是对接吗？当然了，你们可能会先从简单的步骤开始，你会抱着他亲吻他……唔！”  
红色警报的话没说完。  
因为消防车忽然吻住了他。  
高大的红色机体像一尊巨大的雕像一样覆盖了过来，把他全部罩进自己的阴影里，那双熟悉的臂膀拥抱着他，就像他第一次答应和他在一起那样，温暖，热烈。  
他像是许久没有亲近他了一样，迫切而热情地啃咬着他的嘴唇，在他的唇角上印下自己的气息，坚定而不容拒绝地撬开他的牙齿，舌头伸进去索取他的液体，逗弄着他的舌头跟随自己动作。情色的深吻使得红色警报的机体开始升温，在他发觉这一苗头的时候就立刻开始想推开消防车，但是消防车更加用力的圈住他，还略带惩罚性地在他舌尖轻咬了一口。  
一声带着一点哭腔的呻吟声从红色警报的发声器里传了出来。  
紧接着，哭泣声像是控制不住了一样，红色警报的光镜顿时变得黯淡，他的清洗液扑簌簌地流了下来，先是小声地哽咽，抽泣，后来声音越来越大，最后他干脆放声哭起来。  
消防车顿时慌了手脚，老实说他不是第一次看到红色警报哭，在他们第一次对接的那天，红色警报哭的比这还厉害，可是那不一样。他手忙脚乱地帮红色警报擦去清洗液，可是却发现越擦越多，而红色警报也伴随着他粗糙的手指，哭的浑身越发颤抖，背后的扰流板都在哆嗦。消防车心疼地抱住自己的火伴，只能用自己的方法去安慰他。  
“我很抱歉，红警，我真的很抱歉。我没想到会是这样的结果，如果重来一次的话，我再也不会故意去选飞毛腿了，我不会故意惹你生气只是为了想试探你了，我再也不会了……”  
“你说什么？”红警还在抽噎着，但是他似乎听到了什么不太对劲的词。安全主管从消防车的怀里抬起头，面甲上被清洗液浸泡的发亮。  
“你总是拒绝我，除非我十分坚决要求的时候，你才同意我拆你。可是我们是火伴啊，我想要你这不是很正常吗？你太害羞了，而且每次我拆你的时候，你都会哭的一塌糊涂，当然你也会湿的一塌糊涂，但是，你总让我觉得你好像并不爱我，我觉得好像是在强拆你一样……我有时候甚至会怀疑，你可能真的不爱我，只是不擅长拒绝我，所以才会这样对我……我，我十分抱歉……用了这样的方法来试探你的心意……”  
红色警报几乎无法控制自己颤抖的机体。  
“我错了，红警。我发誓再也不会用这样的方法来气你了，当然这对飞毛腿也不公平，我看到今天横炮都没理他。我干了一件多么愚蠢的事啊……求你原谅我……”  
“你是说，你其实当时知道我？”红色警报抹了抹清洗液。  
“是的，我当然知道，即便是看不到，听不到，甚至摸不到，我也能感受到你在哪里。”消防车把红色警报的手放在自己的火种舱上。“它会告诉我的。”  
红色警报的手抚摸着那块坚硬却又柔软的装甲。  
“如果你真的不爱我的话，只要告诉我，我保证不会再骚扰你任何……”  
“我爱你。”红色警报坚定地说，虽然还带着哭腔。  
“抱歉我刚刚没听清，你说你爱我？”消防车张大了嘴，不可思议地确认。  
“我爱你，所以，请你拆我。”  
消防车瞥了瞥旁边阴影处，一红一黄两个同机型迅速消失。  
他低头吻了吻红色警报头雕上的小角，那是他最爱的地方。  
“好的，宝贝。”

“我就说了消防车会叫他宝贝，你输了老哥！”  
“输了就输了，你得意什么？”  
“别忘了，我赢了我就要在上面！”  
“可以啊！炮仔，骑乘式了解一下吗？”

“所以，就这样？”蓝霹雳趴在警车办公室的充电床上，把能量糖塞进嘴里。  
“对，就这样。后面对接就不用我再给你描述了吧。”烟幕则推开数据板，坐到了警车的办公桌上。  
警车皱着眉头把自己的东西往旁边移了移。  
“不过这游戏挺好玩的。”蓝霹雳想了想，火种里冒出邪恶的小火苗。  
烟幕赞许地点了点头，回头看着自己弟弟。“我们要不要也玩一玩？”  
警车抬头看着一兄一弟。“拒绝。”  
“别那么快就拒绝啊，我们可以换点花样嘛！”烟幕向后探着机体，小腿上的轮胎在办公桌上滑来滑去，晃的警车光镜发晕。  
“我们可以让爵士站在那里，关掉光镜和接收器，然后我们三个每个人从背后抱一下爵士，让他猜哪个是你？怎么样，好玩吗？”烟幕笑的十分狡猾。


End file.
